Slay Me
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: For decades there have been tales of a dragon and its immense treasure outside the borders of Camelot. King Uther sends his son Arthur to slay the dragon and take its treasure for Camelot. The only thing is that Arthur must do so without any royal resources and without revealing his royal heritage.
1. Chapter 1

4/30/18- Did some slight editing. Hopefully will be fixing all my stories soon!

Hello all! Hope you lovely people are doing well! Enjoy the story =)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin. Never have and probably never will.**

* * *

Quest Day 10  
Leon, I have made it to the Valley of the Dragon- ahead of schedule, I might add. (That shortcut I mentioned worked.) I have secured lodging in a village called Ealdor which is set just before the entrance to the Valley. The inn or bar is surprisingly accommodating. I asked the owner how he could afford an inn of this caliber and he replied that the dragon paid for it. When I questioned him further, he just smiled and explained that the dragon brought knights from all kingdoms who hoped to slay it and take the treasure. His smile was unnerving…

I know you said not to reveal myself as a knight but the bar owner was able to tell immediately. Thankfully, they are used to knights and there seems to be no one dumb enough to mess with a knight. Tomorrow I will scout the area.

Quest Day 11

I left early today, before the sun had risen. The barhand had given me some bread last night so I ate that on my way into the Valley. He is a strange and annoying boy who seems to be indebted to the bar/inn owner. Anyway, nothing happening as I searched the Valley for clues about the dragon's location. I did find other evidence of other knights or curious people searching for the treasure.

In the late afternoon, I returned to Ealdor to question the people. No one was interested in speaking to me- not because of fear but, rather, they seemed tired of talking about the dragon. I received the same type of response at the inn. (Have I told you the name of the inn? The Dragon's Heart. Clever like every other inn in Ealdor.) Anyway, at one point the skinny bar hand started laughing at me when yet another patron walked away from me. He laughed! At me! I asked (demanded you would say) that he give me reliable information. He made a move to sit next to me at the bar but his boss called him to the kitchen. I retired soon after.

Quest Day 12

I did not go into the Valley until afternoon, I spent the morning at the inn and around the village. I kept trying to speak to the bar hand with the big ears, Merlin, but the owner kept on calling him away. I'm beginning to think that the owner, Holden, is greedier than I initially imagined. He always seemed to be floating around, chatting with others but never doing any work besides calling Merlin's name. I know what you're thinking Leon, I cannot help everyone. But something is going on in the Dragon's Heart.

I did not discover anything relating to the dragon in the Valley. I will search harder tomorrow.

Quest days 13- 15

I have been quite busy the past few days. Two nights ago, I'm sorry to say, that I got pissed drunk with Merlin and some other men at the bar. A visiting merchant was boasting of how much drink he could have. Holden- ever the gambler- bet that he couldn't drink more than Merlin. Everyone laughed, some from amusement thinking there was no way that skinny bar hand could out drink the hefty merchant and the rest who knew Merlin chuckled with amusement. I am glad I did not place coin on the merchant. Soon the large merchant could barely sit while Merlin's cheeks just got rosier. I even believe that Merlin could go drink for drink with our Percival!

Originally, I started to drink with the others to find out more information about the dragon. But every time I began to bring up the Valley, Merlin pushed me to drink even more. Soon I no longer needed encouragement. Both because the Holden had great beer and because Merlin stayed near me the whole night.

The next morning, I woke up in my room (somehow), to knocking on my door. On the other side was Merlin with clear eyes, holding a pitcher of water and bread. He said I was acting like a 'royal ponce' last night, and had demanded that he bring me food in the morning. The idiot also said that I should lay off the bread since I was very heavy last night. I told him that I did not believe that he carried me to my room last night. Merlin smirked (I promise it was a smirk) and said that he was stronger than he looked. The look he had in his eyes was intoxicating…. Anway, I stayed in my room all of that day- looking over maps and the little bit of information villages gave me. Leon, do not worry about Merlin's 'royal ponce' comments, I just said that I was a knight.

This morning I finally discovered useful information. It was not as beneficial as I hoped but still better than anything I have learned. There was a farmer drinking already in the corner of the bar when I went down for my first meal. I thought he was just lamenting about the loss of his flock of sheep but then he started to curse the dragon. I gave him my drink. The farmer told me the location of his farm, sheep's grazing area, and where he thinks the dragon lives before Holden interrupted our conversation. It was the first time I saw him take a drink away from someone and send that person home. I could barely keep still as Holden lead the man to the door. He was just so patronizing to the man. It was sicking. Leon, even you would have had trouble keeping still. I glanced over to the bar and Merlin looked just as angry. His feriority almost startled me. I could not believe it was the same bar hand who smiled as he tripped over his feet. Holden spoke before I could, yelling at Merlin to "Get that look off your face and get back to making dinner."

Merlin's face tightened like he was going to speak but he just marched back to the kitchen. I left right after to find the land the farmer told me about.

Dinner, as I just found out, is lamb stew.

Quest days 16

I realize that I did not write about what I found last night. I believe I found the cave where the dragon took the sheep. It was late once I found the cave. There was fresh blood and bones but it was too dark to know the fallen animal. After breakfast, I plan to go back to the cave.

* * *

The bones are gone. Leon, I know I found the same cave as yesterday but it was clean. Not a bone in sight. I did not mention the location of the cave to anyone. I did not even mention what I learned from the farmer yesterday to anyone. Something is going on here Leon. And I know no one read it in theses letters because I have not sent them in a few days. I am keeping our communication down to once a week like you asked. I will get to the bottom of this, Leon.

Quest days 17-19

I know I have not written the past few days. I was still angry over the bones being moved and Holden seems to be watching me. Every time I leave the inn, he asks me my plans for the day. The first day (Day 17) I told him the truth and I ended up with two other loud knights following me around. I have spent the past two days sneaking around, trailing backwards, and circling trying to lose people. Even when I try to take meals to my room, Holden is there keeping me from being alone. This morning, I tried to speak to Merlin but Holden called him away and thumped his ear. I got up and started to walk over- fire ready on my tongue- but Merlin shook his head and mouthed 'later'. Holden just stared at me as if he was daring me to walk over. Instead of beating him, I left the inn for the day. Once again, I did not find anything useful.

Merlin just left my room. Remember how I just said, I did not find anything useful? Merlin is useful. Leon, not the kind of useful you might be thinking of! I was a perfect knight. Usually I hear people passing my door on their way to their room but one second my door was shut and the next, I heard it's quiet click. I was polishing my sword so I was still awake. (REAL METAL SWORD LEON). I moved to disarm whomever entered my room but Merlin had stepped out of my range quickly. Merlin said that he was surprised I was so quick. I reminded him that I was a knight to which he replied that no knight had ever been able to catch him. We stared at each other for a bit before he started to ask me what I knew about the dragon. Leon, I told him everything. His eyes were so hopeful and bright I knew I could trust him. Once I was finished he nodded, blue eyes boring into mine. He said he trusted me then he left. Time passed so quickly when he was here, it is now early morning. Goodnight Leon.

Quest Day 20

Merlin was able to corner me before I left the inn this morning. He said tonight he'll show me the dragon's home. I am not allowed to bring my sword. Leon, I'm sorry but I agreed. I will let you know what I discover tomorrow.

* * *

"Merlin, I don't understand why we had to sneak out of the village." Arthur whispered. Too loud for Merlin apparently, since he 'shushed' Arthur.

Arthur huffed, ignoring Merlin he continued, "I don't even understand how you can see. If I wasn't holding onto your shirt, I would not be able to find my way."

This time Merlin stopped short. Before Arthur could even grasp, Merlin had spun around and covered Arthur's mouth with his hand. His body was pressed close to Arthur and Arthur had to force himself not to notice how perfectly Merlin fit against him. He had to force himself not to breathe deeply, not to inhale Merlin's intoxicating scent of earth and forest. He had to force himself not to notice the radiating heat coming from Merlin. How had he not noticed that Merlin was always warm? He had of course noticed little things about Merlin, like his big eyes and large friendly smile, but, never Merlin's warmth.

Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur's ear, "Holden mustn't hear or feel us leaving. Be still Arthur."

Oh Arthur was still alright. He was so still that he was sure Merlin could feel his heartbeat. All too soon for Arthur's taste, Merlin was pulling him towards the end of the village. His hand held Arthur's all the way to the forest. Even when they had to be out of the range of Holden. Holden. He was the common factor that was bothering Arthur about all this. He wanted to help Merlin regardless of his growing feelings towards the boy. He just needed Merlin to tell him how.

Eventually, Merlin lead him out of the forest into a clearing near a steam. It was once they crossed the stream and stood at the mouth of the cave that Merlin let go of his hand.

"Merlin, what debt do you owe Holden? I can help."

"That's what I'm counting on."

And with that Merlin stepped further into the cave waving to Arthur to stay back. Then in the blink of an eye, Arthur discovered his dragon.

It was Merlin.

And Arthur was the knight sent to slay him.


	2. Chapter 2

Love y'all! Please don't hate me for this being late! Real life got in the way.

 **Once again, this story is fiction and I do not own BBC's Merlin nor its characters.**

* * *

Quest Day 24

Leon, you would not believe my past few days. I'll be leaving Ealdor tomorrow. I am okay and will explain once we meet in person. I am sending this letter out right away.

* * *

Arthur sat back in his chair, carefully putting his quill on the side. Leon was not going to believe him. Arthur barely trusted his own mind. Merlin was a dragon. Merlin was a good dragon that was being controlled by Holden. Initially, Arthur grabbed a rock as he stumbled back out of the  
Cave- not intending to hurt the dragon (Merlin) but to protect himself.

Immediately, Merlin had transformed back into his human form. His arms outstretched like how one would approach a startled animal. Arthur's eyes were wide.

"Arthur? This might be a dumb question but are you okay?"

Arthur continued to stare at Merlin. Minutes past. Merlin kept on taking small hesitant steps towards Arthur's spot right outside the cave.

Once Arthur was able to speak all he asked was "How?"

Slowly, Merlin coaxed Arthur back into the cave and built a fire- the regular human way, not the fire breathing dragon way. Soon the two sat in silence, neither wanting to speak first. More time passed and as needed the knight or the dragon would add more wood to the fire.

Merlin took a deep breath and began. He told Arthur how he wasn't a real or full dragon, he was born human. Or at least his mother thought so until he was a few years old. Merlin admitted that he had done magic since a young age but the transformations or partial transformations did not begin until he was about five or six years old. Merlin accidently walked through a neighbor's crops and the old farmer caught him and beat him. That was the first night Merlin transformed, the pain had forced him to change. Merlin and his mother had to move from that village. The farmer said the young boy had Evil in him.

Merlin and his mother eventually found Ealdor and settled down there. Hunith, his Mother, settled on Ealdor because of the dragon legends that already surrounded the village. So when a villager saw a little dragon running in the forest, no one really wondered where it came from.

The trouble started when Merlin became a teenager and went through a period where he could not control his transformations. He would spend days in the forest, going back and forth between human and dragon. His Mother was worried about Merlin disappearing and wrote to her uncle, Gaius. He wrote back about a dangerous way to help the transformations; separating the heart from the body. Whomever held a dragon's heart could force their will over the dragons'. Merlin went through the dangerous ritual and separated his heart from his dragon form. Hunith held onto his heart until Holden, their then landlord, snuck into their little house and stole Merlin's heart. When Hunith saw what Holden had renamed his inn, she had almost killed him. Merlin had to hold her back . Holden said he would hold onto Merlin's heart until, Hunith had repaid him an insane amount of money that she never borrowed from him. Ever since, Hunith worked hard as hired help for wealthy merchants in Ealdor. Holden had been forcing Merlin to work for him and steal from the surrounding villages for years now. Merlin could not escape because whenever Holden holds his dragonheart, he can get a feel for where Merlin is. Holden also told Merlin if he ever tried to get help, he would force Merlin to kill his own mother.

It was only then when Arthur asked his first question, "How old are you?"

Merlin gave him the smirk that Arthur had been falling for, "I'm older than you. My dragon half makes me age slower. Also how is that your first question, Arthur?"

"To be honest, I didn't believe you until you mentioned Gaius. He's the court physician, where I li-where I am a knight."

It was Merlin's turn to be surprised, "You're a knight of Camelot? Doesn't Uther hate all magical creatures?"

"Ahh yes but I am not Uther." Arthur said, shifting uncomfortably.

Merlin paused, looking at Arthur as he tapped his fingers on his leg. "Arthur, did you know that dragons are good at reading emotions and feelings?" Merlin wasn't surprised when Arthur shook his head. "Well it means that I know that you're really uncomfortable now. More than you were then when I transformed. I trust you but… I don't understand why Uther's name is making you so uneasy."

The fingers stopped tapping and began to dig into his knees. Arthur's blue eyes stared into Merlin's then faltered. Would Merlin still trust him if he told him that Uther was his father? What if Merlin would never talk to him again? He was already dreaming of returning to Camelot with Merlin. He couldn't lose Merlin already, he barely understood his growing feelings for the bar mentally shook his head, that was no way for a knight of Camelot to think. It was his duty to tell the truth and help Merlin no matter what.

"Uther is my father. My name is Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. I swear that I do not have the same views as my father regarding magic. If you never want to see me, I understand, but, please know that I will do whatever I can to help you."

The dragon could tell that Arthur was sincere but the human in Merlin was panicking. So far Arthur had proved trustworthy. Part of the reason why Merlin told Arthur was, because the dragon trusted him on a level that it did with few other people. Both sides of Merlin agreed that Arthur was a true knight- he had a heart of gold. He could tell how much it pained Arthur to tell him the truth. But the stories about Uther's cruelty and intolerance were widespread. Well, perhaps he wouldn't join Arthur in his home like he originally imagined. He shifted his gaze from the dwindling fire to the blonde prince. His blonde locks seems to gotten longer in the fortnight he spent in Ealdor; they fell in front of his blue eyes and Merlin was struck with the urge to push them back. Arthur's face looked passive but Merlin could practically see the waves of tension rolling off the prince. Merlin was sure that Arthur would have crescent shaped marks on his knees from the way his fingers dug into the dark thin material. Merlin had only known the knight for two weeks but his human heart song whenever he was near and he had the feeling that his dragon heart would approve.

Merlin stood up and his heart broke a little when Arthur's face fell. Standing in front of the prince, Merlin said, "I still trust you Arthur. I would be honored for your help in taking back my dragonheart."

It was early morning by the time Merlin snuck Arthur back to his room but the pair had begun working on a plan. It took them two nights of Merlin sneaking into Arthur's room before Plan Dragonheart (named so at Arthur's insisted) was complete. Plan Dragonheart was simple really, Holden was going to force Merlin to rob another farm tonight and where Merlin would give Holden a hard time. While Holden was busy trying to control Merlin, Arthur would knock him out and steal back Merlin's heart.

Of course, things never go exactly according to plan. Merlin did give Holden a hard time but when Arthur went to knock him out, Holden slipped and Arthur nearly clipped Merlin's wing. Apparently, Holden had charged some visiting knights in the form of sword training instead of coin and the man was surprisingly decent. But, not against a knight of Camelot and his dragon, or rather, a dragon and his knight.

* * *

The Dragon's Heart Inn was up in flames but no one knew how the fire started. The villagers were running around, carting water from all the wells. No one noticed two forms running away.

Well, not no one. Hunith stood back to the fire, staring into the forest. She was the only one watching as her son ran into a chapter of his life with a knight holding onto his heart.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, drop a review if so inclined!Have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
